


Grandma's Recipe for Smiles

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M, Sort Of, Wayward Sisters, castiel in absentia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Donna’s grandmother had been a candy-maker. Her own mother had never taken to it, but Donna had many fond memories of making all kinds of candies with her, especially at this time of year.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 6





	Grandma's Recipe for Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [making candy canes](https://imgur.com/a/KBTYIY7) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/). (Click through for the image prompt, as the fic will make far more sense with that context. It is technically SFW even if the implications in this fic are ... not ... and yet also didn't warrant anything stronger than a teen rating.)

Donna’s grandmother had been a candy-maker. Her own mother had never taken to it, but Donna had many fond memories of making all kinds of candies with her, especially at this time of year. Grandma always said there was nothing quite as satisfying as putting smiles on people's faces, and Donna agreed (even if taste-testing the candies came a close second). There hadn’t been time before she’d had to hit the road to make any this year, but Eileen and Sam had been okay with her using their kitchen to make some.

She got up early to do it, because this kind of involved taking over the entire kitchen, and once the girls were up, it’d be Grand Central in there. She laid out the ingredients she’d brought with her as well as her equipment. These weren’t going to be any old melt-chocolate-and-stick-it-in-a-mold kind of candies. They were going to be classic Christmas candies. You betcha.

She should’ve realized that in a house full of hunters, she wouldn’t have the kitchen to herself for long. She was just getting the candy canes shaped when Dean came in, bleary-eyed in his gray bathrobe, until suddenly his eyes widened.

“Uh, right,” he said eloquently. “I’ll just … right.”

And then he was gone. 

“That was weird,” she muttered as she got back to work.

She heard him hurrying back to his room, much less quietly than he’d come downstairs. Then heard a bit more noise before a tingle of magic danced over her skin and all sound from overhead stopped.

Donna’s first instinct was to grab her gun and head up there to find out what was going on. Sure, that boyfriend of his might be an angel, but that didn’t mean that trouble couldn’t show up, especially the magical kind. That stuff set the hairs on the back of her neck on end. Then she looked down at her hands, still gripping the long multicolored cylinder she’d been stretching to thin it out.

“Huh. Guess that gave him some ideas.”

Donna chuckled as she got back to work. There was more than one way to put a smile on someone's face. Grandma was probably up in heaven laughing her ass off.


End file.
